At Least I Think So
by cyberpielover
Summary: Yuki isn’t so sure about her relationships anymore.


**At Least I Think So**

**Rating: **G

**Genre: **little teeny tiny bits of romance

**Pairings: **borderline Zero x Yuki little hints(really big hints) of Kaname x Yuki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight nor wish to own it.

**Summary: **Yuki isn't so sure about her relationships anymore.

**AU: **srry if it ooc cause I haven't like actually read VK in like a year and I haven't saw the anime but my friend wanted me to write a fic for it so here it goes.

* * *

"Yuki" I whisper. Snow. My name. It falls all around me, covering the entire ground in this white substance. It's a beautiful sight with little white flakes falling from the grey skies. I remember when I was little every time it snowed I would always say 'I'm falling! I'm falling!' My father would always come running to me with that frantic look on his face. "Where are you Yuki?! Are you ok?!" He would always shout then I would laugh and run to him. He always would scold me for doing that to him, but my father would never be to mad.

"Huh" I sigh, so much has happened in my life. I finally found something that I can do, that's me. Kaname also proposed to me and we are due to be getting married soon. Zero found a job that he actually likes and what's amazing is that it's being a photographer. I really couldn't believe it when he told us his new job, but as long as he's happy I guess it's ok. Zero even offered to photograph our wedding and at half the price as the others!

"Ahh," My breath turns to frost in the chilling air. Slowly I hold up my hand and examine the engagement ring on my finger. It's a silver band that wraps two times around my finger with a large diamond set in the middle. The ring is incredibly beautiful and I was so excited when Kaname bent down on one knee before me. Somehow, though, something seems missing. Something is wrong right now with my life and I don't know what!

_Crunch, crunch. _The snow crunches under my boots, leaving little shoe marks in it's wake. As I walk along the path my thoughts start to wander. What is wrong with my life? Aren't I happy? Isn't this my perfect life? Yes, yes it is, but still something still is wrong. Things are just changed. I think that maybe if I went back in time to when we all were younger I'd be happy. To when Kaname, Zero and I would just hang out together. Of course back then Kaname and Zero couldn't stand the sight of each other, but they still came for me and that made me feel ridiculously happy. Hmmm. Maybe my life feels empty because I don't see Zero that much right now.

Zero. My childhood friend. He always was there for me whenever I fell down. He was always there whenever I cried and always made sure I was safe. I wonder what happened? I wonder why he stop being around with us? I think it all started when I started to date Kaname. Was he really that mad? No, Zero couldn't have been because he knew that I loved Kaname, but right now I'm not so sure anymore. I love Kaname right? He's always there for me too. But it's just that something is wrong. He isn't Zero.

"Agh!" My head is spinning with all of these thoughts. I guess I should just sit down and sort out my feelings. I make my way towards an abandoned bench and plop down. Kaname, is a great friend, someone who would always be with you and protect you with all his life, if he likes you. But, is he really that? Is he really just a friend? No, no he isn't otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to marry him. Then what about Zero? He's my childhood friend. He's my best friend and I would trust him with my life. I never want to be apart from Zero and I do love him too, but only like a sibling love. Right?

I'm not so sure anymore. Do I love Zero in that way? I don't know anymore, but I can't just call off the wedding. I don't want to hurt Kaname's feelings. So still it begs the question who do I wan't to stay with the most, Zero of Kaname? Ughh! It's so confusing. Do I love Zero? No, I don't think so. He's just my annoying childhood friend who always looks out for me............... At least I think so.


End file.
